. A._Overview and objectives The Health Communication and Health Literacy Core, will advance the study of health communication science to test strategies for addressing health disparities in diabetes prevention and care.^ These services were highly used as part of the Diabetes Research and Training Center-Prevention & Control Core (DRTC-P&C). Our experience in implementing these Core activities informed our support and services for the Washington University Center for Diabetes Translation Research (WU-CDTR) investigators (N=24 full members?includes 2 Core staff; and 10 provisional) who will use this Core (see Core Useage Tables-Exhibit I Projected Future Use).